Simplement compliquée
by Reisu33
Summary: Tayuya, seize ans, jeune fille au caractère bien affirmée se voit contrainte de déménager à Konoha avec sa mère suite à la précédente rupture de ses parents. Comment va t-elle supporter sa vie de lycéenne avec des parents complétement immatures et un lycée fréquenté par des personnes hors du commun ?


Ces temps ci ma vie est devenue tellement étrange que pour être honnête, je n'arrive plus à suivre son cours correctement, bien que la normalité proprement dite n'est jamais fait partie de mon quotidien. Je m'appelle Tayuya Eirin, à l'aube de mes seize ans, un tas de questions sans réponses me torturent l'esprit ; Pourquoi je ne supporte personne ou pas grand monde ? ; Pourquoi je n'ai aucune passion ? Ou encore ; Pourquoi je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un ? Je me le demande bien. Je suis également fille unique de parents complètement immatures, semblables à deux éternels adolescents qui passent leur vie à se quitter pour ensuite se remettre ensemble. Je cherche des adultes responsables s'il vous plaît. Bien que cette fois ci, semblais être la fois de trop car ma mère prit la décision de partir pour de bon, direction Konoha, sa ville d'origine. Pour me convaincre il lui est venu en tête quelques arguments de génie comme :

« Tu verras c'est sympa là-bas, en plus ta tante Amako y habite. m'a t'elle dit sur un ton nais dont elle seul à le secret

_ C'est qui tante Amako ?

_ Mais si tu te souviens, elle est professeur de maths...

_ Je reste là ! »

Je la voyait déjà venir avec ses histoires de cours de rattrapage, si elle croyait me convaincre en parlant de maths c'est raté. Pourtant je n'eus pas le choix, j'étais bel et bien condamnée à la suivre.

« De toute façon ton père part faire le tour du monde avec des amis à lui

_ Il va pas se perdre ?

_Tant mieux, bon débarras »

Faire le tour du monde ? Encore une de ses lubies délirantes. Surtout qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, défaut dont il semble que j'ai hérité, malheureusement. En même temps comment voulez-vous que je sois normalement constituée avec des géniteurs pareil ?

Une fois arrivées à Konoha je me rendis compte que cela n'avais strictement rien à voir avec la bourgade dans laquelle j'ai grandi. Une immense ville, où la circulation ne semble jamais s'interrompre, des gratte-ciels immenses à n'en plus finir qui une fois la nuit tombée, illuminent la ville grâce à leur lumières colorées, un spectacle magnifique pour moi mais qui semble anodin pour les personnes vivants ici.

Aujourd'hui, ma mère et moi vivons dans une maison que je qualifierais de spacieuse qui appartient à ma fameuse tante qui nous la prête volontiers. Très généreux de sa part, certes. Grâce à elle j'ai aussi obtenue une place dans le lycée où elle travaille. Ce qui relève du miracle au vu de mon dossier scolaire catastrophique, en réalité ce fameux lycée est très réputé dans le pays, c'est pour ça que m'a mère m'a prévenue qu'il était hors de question que je fasse honte à sa sœur, je le sens encore moyennement ce plan.

J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de ma cousine, Meï, elle est en terminale dans ce même lycée, étrangement on s'entend plutôt bien.

Enfin demain c'est le grand jour, je me prépare à faire ma rentrée en seconde, rien que cette idée me procure un mal de ventre atroce. Qu'es que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Jamais je ne pourrais m'intégrer là dedans, heureusement il y a Meï, mais quand même.

Je m'assoupis sur mon lit deux places, il n'y a pas à dire ça change vraiment de mon ancien chez moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis endormie à poing fermés car c'est l'horrible bruit de mon réveil qui me tira de mes rêveries. Je me lève, attrape un jean basique et un pull noir ça fera l'affaire, je me dirige vers le salon pour au final me rendormir sur le canapé. Le goût des vacances m'avait fait oublier à quel point c'était dur de se lever le matin. Vingts bonnes minutes plus tard, je me décide à enfiler mes vieilles baskets usées rouges et prendre mon sac, pour enfin partir sans mettre véritablement peignée ni maquillée. Une fois le portail franchit, je me dirige le plus lentement possible vers mon arrêt de bus non loin d'ici.

« Le cauchemar commence... »


End file.
